


Warmth

by KinkStone



Series: Pharahardt [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Centaur, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fantasy setting, Fluff, Naga, Smut, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: Overwatch Fantasy Creature AUWhen Reinhardt stumbles into a cave to hide from the bitter cold, he wasn't expecting to wake with company.Reinhardt is a centuar, Pharah is a Naga, there is gonna be lewds. Not really focusing on plot, just a way to get to the pornNote*this has somehow developed some what of a plot





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fanart that might have inspired this---> http://squibbyart.tumblr.com/post/148553679423/reinhardt-german-shire-horse-wilhelm
> 
>  
> 
> Squibby's art is super cute and fun!

The biting cold made Reinhardt shiver, the thin blanket over his shoulders doing nothing to fight off the howling winds. The centaur continued marching forward, hand raised before him to try and keep the snow from his eyes. Everything turning into a white and black blur. The trees were becoming dense, the snow so thick Reinhardt was sure he had wandered off the trail and into the woods themselves. He was supposed to have reached the village by nightfall, but the blizzard came from nowhere, slowing his travel greatly. He needed to find shelter.

 A rocky form caught his eye, the opening of a cave. It was partially covered by overgrown branches, helping to keep the wind from entering. He moved them aside just enough to squeeze his bulk in but hesitated. Just inside the cave was so quiet, so still. Not like the howling and whistling of wind outside. It was so eerie.

He couldn't see too far in, and there was no dry wood to start a fire with. But what other choice did he have? What were the chances of finding a home willing to take in a centaur before he froze to death? He let out a heavy sigh before taking careful steps, trying not to think of all the different creatures that may be lurking within. The steps of his hooves echoed against the stone walls. As he went further, the more wariness turned into weariness making the centaur yawn and relax his fears. When the biting wind no longer made him shiver, Reinhardt decided it was far enough and settled down, curling in on himself as much as he could.

Sleep came quickly to the worn out centaur. He dreamt of curling up in a bed of warm hay and blankets; of waking to a big hearty breakfast. The cold and hunger could bother him when he woke.

~~

The barest hint of light that filtered into the cave through the branches woke Reinhardt. He felt as warm as his dreams and for a brief moment almost chastised himself for being so worried. _Almost_.

The sudden realization of a hot and heavy weight on top of him made Reinhardt freeze. Remaining as still as possible while his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Reinhardt tried to figure out what creature was to make him their next meal. He could vaguely make out the large scaled tail of a serpent draped across his backside.

'this is it,' he thought, 'I'm to be the breakfast of some giant snake!' Despite being 20 hands high, Reinhardt had grown up hearing tales of beasts that could swoop down and take stallions twice his size, of beasts that could swallow him whole! Tales meant to scare the once small colt into staying close, that still scared the stallion. He waited, tense and more afraid than he ever had been in his life... but nothing happened. He could feel the steady rise and fall of the serpent breathing, and dared to move, letting his eyes follow the tail.

With his upper body sat up, he could clearly see that curled up tight against his belly was no mere serpent, but a naga. 


	2. Cuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt meets the Naga and decides he has to help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol wasn't this just suppose to be short and for smut?

Reinhardt was surprised, to say the least. Nagas were uncommon in such cold climates. He had seen them visiting cities from far away lands but never living in the wild such as this one.

The centaur was careful to not disturb the sleeping serpent woman as he adjusted to get a better look. Her scales were black as ink with a pale grey belly; swirling up around her hips and back before melting into rich clay-colored skin. Her hair, the same inky black as her scales, hid most of her face. But he could see a sharp tooth poking out from her lips. She had some jewels and a thin, weathered cloth thrown over her shoulders. Part of him was concerned about what drove her to cuddle against a strange centaur, another wondering why she was in the cave, to begin with. Was she a traveler as well, lost in the storm? he could see no other bags but his own. Worrisome if she was a traveler. The naga stirred in her sleep, sighing softly before snuggling closer. Reinhardt couldn't help but think of it as adorable. But he still needed to wake her up. Carefully.

But how?

She had sharp teeth, what if she was spooked and bit him? She could be venomous. Or she might have been a constrictor. 

 "Ah, miss?" He gently nudged her. There was no point in over fretting, "Miss wake up."

 The naga stirred and stretched, slowly waking from his gentle shaking. As she raised her upper body, hair fell messily to the side, revealing her face. Dark amber eyes blinked before she looked up at him. For a moment the naga stared at him with a sleepy expression before her eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh!" She jumped and slid away, tail coiling on itself. She didn't seem to be afraid, almost nervous really. Reinhardt remained still.

"I apologize," He spoke softly, careful to not let his voice boom, "I did not mean to startle you. You were asleep on me and I could not move. I am Reinhardt Wilhelm of Eichenwalde," He said proudly, bowing his head, "And who may you be my lady?"

The naga stared at him for a moment as if deciding whether or not he was a fret. She bowed back with a smile,"Fareeha Amari. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ser Wilhelm. It's only fair I apologize for sleeping on you. That was rather rude of me."

"Not at all. We do what we can to survive winter eh?" She had after all helped him to stay warm, "What are you doing in a place like this?" He stood fully, stretching his sore legs out. Her eyes went wide as she leaned back, taking in just how tall he was. 

"I got lost," She said sheepishly," I'm supposed to be meeting with a dignitary to discuss trade, but I insisted I could make the trip alone. Lost all my supplies and almost ran out of food."

Growling filled the cave, but it was no beast. Her clawed hands gently placed themselves on her stomach. Reinhardt realized she must have been hungry and reached into a small bag for some hard tack.She sniffed it before taking a polite bite. It was hard to hide the grimace she had, but he couldn't blame her. Most Naga were carnivores

Reinhardt was bewildered, how could she think to make such a trip alone in unfamiliar lands? He knelt carefully on his forelegs and offered his hand, "Where was it you were meeting them? Perhaps I could help you get there? If you do not mind my company of course."

"West Ivarin." She took his hand and smiled, "I would greatly appreciate your help." Reinhardt had been there before. It was a rather busy city, indeed built on the wealth of traders and merchants. It was also far from his own destination. Taking her there would throw him off his own path at least a full day but the centaur could not consider leaver her here as an option.

"I would be honored to be your guide my lady." She giggled at his words, and he found the sound made him smile, "We must do something about the cold for you before we go. Did they not warn you to take furs?"

"The storm caught me off guard. The winds were so strong they blew them right off." Flicking her tail at the thin cloth around her shoulders she shrugged, "This is all I had left."

That would not do at all. The centaur thought for a moment, "You could ride on my back. That might help keep you warm." It wouldn't be enough. She would need something to cover her from the chill. Fareeha peeked over his shoulder nibbling on the hardtack, as he dug into one of the packs. The blanket he pulled from it was simple in design but thick and warm.

"Will this do?" He asked, offering it to the Naga. She took it in her hands, running her fingers along the edge before wrapping it around her shoulder. The smile and enthused nod she gave him made Reinhardt smile. "Good. Let's get ready to go then." After carefully adjusting the bags back onto him, Reinhardt helped the naga to get comfortable. She was not as heavy as he would have expected, though it was odd to feel the way her tail almost clung to him

 Outside of the cave, the sun shone brightly on the fresh snow. Just a few feet away, Reinhardt could make out the path. He must have been walking beside it instead of on it. The realization making him chuckle. He found Fareeha to be fair company, telling him tales of her homelands, of the warm sands. In exchange sharing his own about life in Eichenwalde. She would cling to his shoulders, head resting on one side as she listened with rapt attention. He could feel her breath against his neck. Her body pressed against him. The centaur passed it off as just being unused to someone riding him.

As the day faded, he noted that they would be near a small village, "They may have an inn we can stay at. It would certainly be warmer than a cave." He was not surprised when they reached said in, only to be told there was only room in the barn. They were at least allowed to eat beside the fire, The naga happily digging into a roast duck. Reinhardt assured her it was fine and that repayment once they reached west Ivarin was unnecessary.

Fareeha did question why they had to sleep in the barn. There had hardly been any guests, surely there was an empty room? "In Cairo, this would not stand. Sleeping in a barn." 

"People do not fear you there?" He pulled open the large door, letting her head in first. He watched the way her hips would sway as she slid across the ground.

"No? The people of Cario have always lived with creatures with no incident. It is not the same here?"

"Let us get some rest."

Despite not being the most ideal of accommodations, The barn was rather clean, and there were plenty stalls with soft clean hay. Reinhardt wanted to lay down immediately and sleep. He felt compelled to make sure she was settled in first.

"I have an extra blanket if you need another." Reinhardt watched as she spread the first blanket out before sprawling her self onto it. The jewelry, he had barely noted before was catching his attention. Long golden chains that draped down her neck and over her breasts. He softly scuffed a hoof and looked away.

"I'll be right in the stall if you need me," something wrapped around his hoof preventing him from leaving. Fareeha's tail was gently wrapped around him. The naga sitting up and smiling.

"Thank you, Ser Wilhelm. I owe you a lot."

"Reinhardt." He smiled back, "Please call me Reinhardt."

"Thank you, Reinhardt. You helped me only barely learning my name. I truly owe you so much. Quite possibly my life." She lay back on the blanket curling up, his eyes following the scales on her side before he went to lay down himself. The soft hay lulling him quickly to sleep

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making the next chapter a split in more from Fareeha's pov and Reinhardt's pov


	4. To be deleted later

So most of my writing is done at like three int he morning, I will be going through and editing some of my fics, this one included


End file.
